Todo Sigue Igual
by Howis
Summary: Houson. Angst.One Shoot. Wilson esta confundido necesita de House y éste nececita de Wilson. Tienen mucho de que hablar, ya que su amistad esta en juego. PreSlash R&R Please!


Aquí vuelvo con otra historia completamente Angst. No es para llorar ni mucho menos, pero es drama.

Titulo: Todo Sigue Igual

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Gregory House / James Wilson

Genero: Romance/Angst

Disclaimer: House no me pertenece ( por desgracia T.T ) todo es por mera entretencion y nos saco ni dinero ni nada, solo entretencion n.n

Warning: Pre- Slash. Si te molesta este tipo de historias te aconsejo hacer click "atras". **  
**

* * *

**Todo Sigue Igual **

**  
POV House**

Aún no lo entiendo, todavía no lo entiendo! Ha pasado más de un año de aquella vez, y mierda! No sé lo que me paso, mejor dicho los que nos paso, en realidad lo que a él le paso, así es, todo fue culpa de él, no mía. El muy hijo de perra, hizo que me confundiera, mentira no, no estoy confundido, Gregory House confundido Já! Por un simple… No! Ni siquiera me atrevo a nombrarlo y eso que yo siempre digo las cosas como son, soy honesto, o como la mayoría me conoce: Brutalmente Honesto. Aunque después de "aquello", ese apodo ya no me queda mucho que digamos, si no, le hubiese echo frente a Wilson, le hubiese preguntado¿Que diablos fue lo que nos sucedió¿Por qué a nosotros? Si éramos amigos, somos amigos. Pero no, preferí hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido, ambos decidimos hacerlo, como un acuerdo mutuo, eso que ni siquiera lo hablamos. "Aquello" nunca ocurrió y jamás se repetirá. Tal vez deba ir a su despacho, pero no a hablar de "aquello", por supuesto, además "aquello" no existió, no es nada, ni un hecho ni un recuerdo, nada, solo iré a su despacho porque me aburro y digamos que con tal de molestarlo un poco, únicamente voy donde él a… digamos… "desaburrirme"

**POV Wilson**

-Bueno señora Tompkins, que le puedo decir, tiene que ser fuerte y por sobre todo tener fe, esto no debe ser fácil para usted

-Lo sé, Dr. Wilson, pero si este es mi destino, tendré que aceptarlo

-Lo primordial es que le diga a su familia lo que le esta ocurriendo, estoy seguro de que ellos le apoyaran, además ellos tienen derecho a saberlo

-Ya puedo escuchar lo que me dirá mi esposo "Que te dije sobre fumar toda tu vida, ahí tienes las consecuencias", después de todo tiene razón – con una sonrisa irónica

-Pero no se sienta del todo culpable, pero usted sabía a lo que se estaba arriesgando. Lo menos que me gustaría que le pasase, sería que cayera en depresión, así que por favor no se sienta culpable

-Si fue un error, pero no me arrepiento…

-No? Pues, entonces viva estos últimos días como nunca lo ha hecho en su vida

-Bueno Doctor me tengo que ir, y en cuanto a que no me arrepiento, en realidad lo siento así, como dicen: "Él que de nada se arrepiente es más feliz"

Cuanta razón tenía mi paciente aquella vez, que hoy lamentablemente a muerto, no es que me afecten mucho las muertes de mis pacientes, es parte de mi profesión, pero esa frase me quedo grabada en el cerebro "el que de nada se arrepiente es más feliz", así es como me siento después de "eso". Más de un año, tanto tiempo que a pasado. Los primeros meses después de "eso", me sentía fatal, sucio, desleal y por sobre todo arrepentido. Sin embargo, luego de escuchar esa sabia frase, comencé a observar mi alrededor y nada había cambiando, tal vez los primeros días, pero de ahí en adelante nada, House seguía igual de mordaz que siempre. Entonces me di cuenta de que no me arrepentía, obviamente nunca se lo confesé a House ni mucho menos, de hecho nunca hubo una conversación acerca de lo que paso. Los recuerdos vuelven a mi cabeza como una película, como no poder olvidar eso labios, secos y salvajes, lo que nunca había probado, ni pensé probar, es como si hubiese sucedido ayer….

**POV Escritora**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& "Flash Back" &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wilson se encontraba solo en sillón, frente al televisor de House, de pronto sintió unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, madera contra madera. Era su casa, por qué no entraba simplemente, y se ahorraba esos estrepitosos golpes? Era House así que se puede esperar cualquier cosa por parte de él.

-House…- dijo

-No, Mary Poppins

No necesitó preguntarle porque no entro con la llave, estaba ebrio, no del todo, hasta podría ser imperceptible a simple vista, pero una sonrisa tonta en sus labios y la botella de whiskey en su mano izquierda, milagrosamente casi llena (seguramente habría comprado otra)

-A qué se debe tu estado? Si es que se puede saber- le dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Mmm…- pensaba exagerando sus gestos- no lo sé- sonriéndole tontamente- no importa, sólo celebremos

-Y que se supone que tendríamos que celebrar?- le preguntó colocando sus brazos en jarra

- Ayy… Jimmy no tiene porque haber una razón, sólo celebremos…

-Uff…Si tu lo dices- que podía hacer? Lo mejor era seguirle la corriente.

Unas cuantas botellas y horas después…

-Jajaja… House eres un maldito, estoy borracho por tu culpa- le dijo doblándose, tratando de contener las carcajadas

-Si, soy un maldito, un cojo y un miserable Jajaja… pero al menos no tengo una ex-esposa chupa ex-maridos

Estaban sentados en el sofá, tomando directamente de las botellas, riéndose, como si fuese su primera borrachera. House tenía su brazo puesto en los hombros de Wilson, en un gesto amistoso.

-Tullido Jajaja…

-Y tú? San "amo a todos y soy un pobre imbécil" Wilson

-House tengo que decirte…: "Algo" –le dijo tratando de ponerse serio

-Qué sería Jimmy?

-Pues… "Algo" – sin poder evitarlo soltó una escandalosa risotada

-Eh! Jimmy-Pooh que te estas poniendo idiota

-No, en serio Greg tengo que decirte…

-… que me amas con locura?- le cortó House y esta vez le toco a él reírse

-Jajaja… amarte a ti? Ni aunque fuese gay de verdad, me fijaría en alguien como tú Jajaja…

-Ah, si? Es como obvio que caes a mis encantos

-Si, sabes? te amo con total locura- le dijo con sarcasmo

-Hey, que el sarcasmo es mío, al menos que no los hayas dicho con sarcasmo- le dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-Oh, rayos! Me descubriste

Riéndose y acercándosele peligrosamente a House. Éste en alguna parte de su cabeza le advertía que algo andaba mal, pero le hizo caso omiso a su mente y siguió con el juego sin importarle las consecuencias, total tenía la perfecta excusa, estaba borracho. Se le acerco más aún y le reto:

-A que no te resistes a besarme…

-No me conoces del todo… House

El ojiazul aún tenía su brazo en los hombros de su amigo, pero ahora estaban cara a cara, mirándose directamente a los ojos. Ambos tenían las mejillas sonrosadas y estaban un poco agitados. House al ver a Wilson, con el pelo todo alborotado, sus labios rojos y sus ojos castaños, los cuales desprendían un cautivante brillo, le daban ganas de poder tener más cerca ese cuerpo. No entendía porque, pero esa frase _"no me conoces…House", _de alguna forma u otra le había dejado intrigado, más bien excitado. Por otro lado el castaño miraba a House con otros ojos, ya fuese por la influenza del alcohol, no tenia la más mínima idea y poco le importaba. Miraba esos ojos azul eléctrico, tenían un candente fuego en su interior, la mirada que le prodigaba su amigo, no era del todo común, ya que ésta le estremecía. Bajó su mirada y se encontró con sus labios rojos y porque no, apetitosos. Deseaba tanto poder probarlos, que no dudo en hacerlo, el alcohol le estaba dando una confianza insospechada, se le acerco a él y le dio un casto beso, House quedo paralizado, no esperaba ese movimiento por parte de su amigo, pero para su consternación lo estaba disfrutando, así que para sentirse más a gusto, le tomo de la nuca, profundizando el beso y luego sintió su calida boca, la cual tenia sabor a alcohol. Primero solo probo sus labios, después paso su lengua por toda la extensión carnosa, como pidiendo permiso para entrar, en realidad no le importo mucho si le dejaba entrar o no, el lo haría a toda costa, necesitaba probar con totalidad esa cavidad, ya cuando por fin logro entrar, trato de probar todo el territorio desconocido. En general el beso, fue más bien brusco, pero no más que placentero.

Wilson no se lo creía, lo que menos esperaba era que House le concediera su pequeño deseo, aunque parecía que lo anhelaba tanto como él. Wilson acepto gustoso el beso, esa boca sabía jodidamente bien. El oncólogo coloco sus manos en la nuca de House y luego bajaron por su espalda y después subió sus manos de nuevo y las posesiono en sus hombros y empujo hasta recostarlo en el sofá, así quedando él sobre el otro cuerpo, de pronto sintió un gemido dentro del beso, en realidad sonó como un quejido. Accidentalmente le había pasado a llevar su pierna herida. Wilson se separo del beso bruscamente y como pudo trato de no tocar el dañado muslo de su "querido" amigo.

-House, yo… lo siento- le dijo asustado y alejándose

Antes de poder reaccionar, House le tomo del cuello de la camisa con ambas manos acercando hacia él. El castaño le miro, y pudo apreciar cada una de sus facciones, tenia los labios más rojos que antes, las pupilas dilatadas y el pelo alborotado, en fin… se veía sencillamente hermoso, este pensamiento ni siquiera le perturbó, ya fuese debido a su estado y también no tuvo tiempo para pensar ya que se estaban besando de nuevo, pero esta vez su cuerpo no le respondía, especialmente sus manos, las cuales estaban en el pecho del nefrólogo. Éstas no se podían quedar quietas en ninguna parte, entonces estaban bajando peligrosamente a su ombligo, ya cuando llego a su cremallera, House gimió y… la poca cordura que le quedaba se activo en su cerebro y se separo de Wilson violentamente, decidió no pensar, aún, en lo sucedido y solo atinó a decir:

-Será mejor que me valla a la cama- y se fue como si nada, como si no hubiese compartido un ardiente beso con su mejor amigo

El hombre que estaba en el sillón estaba horrorizado "_Qué mierda fue eso_?". Se preguntaba una y otra vez, sin embargo no lograba entender como House había podido pararse como si nada e irse a la cama, deseaba poder hacer lo mismo que él, tarea imposible, él en cambio se sentía mal, terrible, trato de dormir, pero era imposible, ya que donde estaba acostado, era precisamente donde hace unos instantes había estado con su amigo compartiendo un apasionado beso¿Qué diablos haría ahora?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& "Fin Flash Back" &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**POV House**

Salgo al balcón, brinco el pequeño muro que separa ambos balcones y me acerco a su puerta y ahí está, le puedo ver a través del vidrio, se ve tan ofuscado, como si no estuviese realmente en su oficina, si no que en cualquier otro lugar, seguramente debe estar pensando en "aquello", para que tenga esa expresión de preocupación en su agraciado rostro…Perdón? O sea, en su rostro, sin adjetivos, solamente en su rostro así es. No puedo evitarlo cada vez que lo veo, por alguna razón, yo creo que inconscientemente, siento que le quiero más de lo que yo creía y para mi desgracia, no es un cariño sólo de amistad, si no que de algo más profundo, pero esto es diferente, no es nada parecido a lo que sentí por Stacy, realmente no sé lo que es y eso es, precisamente, lo que me desconcierta. Quiero…Necesito saber la respuesta! Y sé que esa respuesta se encuentra al otro lado de esta puerta, pero tengo… miedo. Já! Miedo? Por favor, si tuviese miedo, estaría abriendo la puerta como lo hago ahora? Y acaso le diría esto?

-Hola, "mi" Jimmy-Pooh- obviamente, solo se lo digo para incomodarlo un poco

**POV Wilson **

De pronto siento que se abre de improviso mi puerta que da al balcón, ya puedo adivinar quien es, y él está ahí como si nada, que rabia me da House ¿Cómo puede actuar de esa manera? No lo entiendo, nadie lo entiende

-Hola, "mí" Jimmy-Pooh- me dice como si tal cosa

Yo no puedo evitar sonrojarme ¿A qué se refería exactamente con "MI" Jimmy-Pooh? Tal vez solo lo hace para molestarme, y para mi desdicha lo logra

-Qué quieres House?- le pregunto, molesto

-Si no fueses hombre, diría que estás en tus días- Rodo los ojos disgustado

-Muy gracioso House, no puedo gastar mí tiempo en ti, así que dime a que vienes y si no es importante, de lo que estoy seguro, mejor será que te vallas

-Wilson, te vengo a hacer compañía y tú me echas como un mísero perro?- me dice ofendido, o al menos lo pretende

-Está bien, quédate – le digo suspirando

-Qué te pasa Wilson se te murió otro de tus pacientillos? Siempre te he dicho que no eres un buen medico, todos tus pacientes terminan siempre igual: Muertos – me dice irónico

No lo soporto, me masajeo las sienes tratando de calmarme, me levanto y voy hacia la ventana, observo el paisaje un instante y luego le miro impotente¡como le odiaba¿Es posible amar y odiar a la misma vez a una persona? Pues… yo creo que no, pero mi caso es bastante especial, House es especial

-House que diablos quieres!? No ves que me siento mal, es que acaso no te das cuenta?- le pregunto rabioso

Por lo que veo mi reacción le tomo por sorpresa a House, ya que me mira asombrado, sin embargo, como acto reflejo cambia de expresión a una fría y observadora.

-Qué no me doy cuenta? Pues claro que me doy cuenta… de que eres un maldito sensible¿sabes? Eres igual que Cameron, los dos me hartan, tratando de ayudar a todos, como si todo tuviese solución, como si las enfermedades mortales tuviesen cura, pero por algo son mortales, no!? O es que acaso no habías percatado de eso? Eres oncólogo deberías afrontarlo, otra semejanza más con Cameron, ustedes harían la pareja perfecta "San Wilson" y "Santa Cameron" Que mierda! Ambos son unos débiles, eso es lo que les hace iguales- me dice escupiéndome esas palabras a la cara, furioso

-House puedes callarte de una vez!? No estoy así solamente por la muerte de mi paciente, mis pacientes mueren a diario, siempre supe a lo que tendría que enfrentarme al aceptar esta profesión, es cierto que hoy murió una paciente mía, que con solo una frase, hizo que la recordase y que siéntese un poco más su perdida, pero también hay algo más, mejor dicho alguien más, que me tiene en este estado- le contesto sereno, tratando de no perder la calma

-Ah, si? Y quién seria ese "alguien"? Debe ser la nueva enfermera de la segunda planta, o tal vez porque no Cuddy, te la tiraste y no quedo satisfecha? No me extraña es una fiera en la cama. O mejor aún, Cameron como no se me ocurrió antes?, esas miraditas, los coqueteos… todo. No me extrañaría que te la hayas tirado

-House quieres callarte de una puta vez!! No es una enfermera, no es Cuddy y no es Cameron!! Ni siquiera es una mujer, eres TÚ pedazo de imbécil !!!

Esta vez si que lo deje desconcertado, ni siquiera trato de disimularlo, pero todo era verdad. No puedo dejar de pensar, todo me hace, indirectamente pensar en él, no lo podía evitar el estaba dentro de mi piel, de cabeza, de mi… corazón. Ya no saco nada con negarlo. Esta conversación (si es que se le puede llamar así, porque que yo sepa las conversaciones no se basan en gritos) me estaba dañando, pero a la vez me estaba ayudando a soltar todo lo que tengo adentro de una vez por todas.

-No… no te creo¿Yo? No digas estupideces- me dice dirigiéndose a la puerta tratando de escapar de la situación, pero no puedo dejar esto así, no le dejare escapar…

-Si, House, eres tú. Sabes que día es hoy?

-No tengo idea de que día es hoy, con suerte me acuerdo de que los jueves son noches de putas- no entiendo como puede bromear en momentos tan serios, si es que realmente esta bromeando

-Hoy se cumple exactamente un año desde que ocurrió…- no podía, aún no me atrevo a decirle directamente-… "eso"

En la cara de House se refleja el horror que siente frente a este tema, no debe ser muy

distinta a la mía, supongo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- me pregunta, mintiéndome

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, no te hagas el desentendido

-Esta bien, de que quieres hablar exactamente, Wilson?- ya no soy "su" Jimmy-Pooh

-Yo…yo quiero aclarar este tema, de lo que ocurrió aquella noche

-Podrías empezar por decirlo claramente

Si me costaba referirme al tema, más aún me costaría decirlo con las palabras exactas, pero si es lo que él pide tendré que hacerlo

-Qué significo ese… ese… beso que nos dimos? – no pude evitar dejar de mirarlo a los ojos un instante

-Yo… no lo sé- me responde- esa pregunta me la he hecho yo miles de veces y aún no encuentro la respuesta

-House yo necesito saber que fue, yo pienso que ambos lo necesitamos, solo tenemos que hablar con la verdad, ven mejor será que nos sentemos

Le digo señalando las sillas donde usualmente se sientan mis pacientes. Sé que House no durara mucho de pie por su pierna y si esta comienza a molestarle, será mucho más difícil hablar sinceramente con él. House se sienta y coloca entre sus piernas su bastón, yo me siento en frente de él, mirándole a los ojos, tratando de saber en que estaba pensando, pero él tenía una sólida barrera invisible imposible de penetrar.

-Mira, Wilson lo que sucedió hace un año, para mí sinceramente no significo nada, en verdad hice como si nada hubiese pasado- me dice, aunque tengo miedo de lo que valla a escuchar después- y tú debiste hacer lo mismo, tu sabias que si tocábamos este tema nuestra amistad estaría en peligro y ahora lo está

-Pero House, no puedes hacer como si nada ocurrió, tienes que afrontarlo, no seas cobarde!

-No estoy siendo cobarde! Wilson, entiéndelo para mi nada sucedió con ese…beso,

porque no sentí nada, ni me importo, ni siquiera me preocupo, así para mi eso significa que no paso nada

-House, no…- me quedo sin palabras, lo que acaba de decirme me dolió y mucho

-No entiendo porque tu no hiciste lo mismo, si… - de pronto su semblante cambio, como si se le acabase de ocurrir una idea espantosa- O es que tú… acaso si sentiste algo?

-Tú no?- le pregunto tratando de esquivar su pregunta

-Pues,… claro que no- me dice convincente

**POV Escritora**

Wilson no tenia idea de que House realmente estaba mintiendo, era imposible de negar con sintió nada después del beso, no solo sintió algo si no que hasta le confundió con respecto a sus sentimientos que tenia hacia su amigo oncólogo. Su testarudez no le ayudo para nada, no lo reconocía, para él estaba claro todo lo relacionado con ese beso. Sólo fue un desliz un error, ni siquiera eso. En su cabeza ese beso no existía, al menos era lo que pretendía, total no había sentido nada, según él y si se le pasaba por la mente la sola idea de haber sentido algo era desechada inmediatamente.

Por el contrario Wilson asumía sus sentimientos provocándole, seguramente, más problemas que a House, ya que éste hacia como si nada hubiese pasado. En cambio Wilson todos los días se mortificaba por lo que sintió aquella vez y por lo que siente. No sabia que hacer, no tenía con quien desahogarse, pensó en Cuddy, pero eso significaba confesarle que había besado a su mejor amigo y peor aún… confesar que sentía algo por él. Ese era su peor temor, prefería sufrir solo con su mente y nadie más.

No sabía a ciencia cierta que era lo que sentía por House, trataba de no pensar en el tema. El Hospital cada vez le daba más trabajo y esto le ayudaba a distraerse, ya que el único tiempo que tenia libre lo usaba para descansar. Sin embargo más trabajo en el Hospital tenía sus desventajas, porque significaba tener más contacto con House y éste no ayudaba mucho ni siquiera trataba de esquivarlo, es mas pasaba mucho más tiempo junto a él de lo normal, según Wilson o tal vez fuese la misma cercanía de siempre. Lo que más le desconcertaba al oncólogo era ver a su amigo igual que siempre, sin ninguna preocupación como si nada. Era tremendamente injusto, él se torturaba todos los días pensando y pensando en el maldito beso y él seguía su vida normalmente.

**POV House**

-Tu debiste hacer lo mismo…- le reprocho y de pronto se me pasa por la cabeza algo demasiado inquietante, espero que me responda con un no- O acaso tu si sentiste algo?

-Tu no?- me responde con una pregunta, seguramente responderme así representa una afirmación. Si pensarlo le respondo- Pues claro que no

Analizo mi respuesta y obviamente (por desgracia) es una mentira. Yo si que sentí algo aquella vez, ya no puedo negarlo debo decirle a Wilson, pero no puedo, me cuesta tanto, mejor esperare que lo confiese y luego, talvez… yo también le diga la verdad

-No te creo- me dice entrecerrando los ojos

-Cree lo que quieras- le digo encogiendo los hombros

- No te creo, sabes por qué? Porque yo estuve todo este tiempo pensando en lo que sucedió y tu… y tu como si nada, pero yo sé que en el fondo, bien en el fondo si sentiste algo, repulsión o no lo sé, no cabe duda de que sentiste algo, no me engañaras tan fácilmente!

Mientras me dice o me grita mejor dicho, se acerca peligrosamente a mí y me apunta con el dedo. En mi espalda tengo la puerta de la salida del despacho y delante de mí esta Wilson con una mirada asesina, tengo 2 opciones, irme por la puerta y escapar o quedarme y enfrentar a Jimmy, creo que lo segundo es lo que debo hacer. No quiero perder a Wilson como amigo, él es alguien muy especial para mi. No quiero perderlo, así como así, pero tampoco quiero quedar como un maldito sentimental. Pienso que lo mejor es aceptarlo, así Wilson se tranquilizara y me dejara en paz y todo volverá a hacer como antes o al revés el querrá seguir hablando del tema. Que importa se lo diré. Exhalo todo el aire de mis pulmones y comienzo a hablar.

-Wilson si es lo que quieres escuchar… en verdad si sentí algo, no lo puedo negar- Wilson se tranquilizó y serenó, pero no me convenzo al verlo así- Sabes lo que sentí?- me niega con la cabeza- Asco y Repulsión

Qué fue lo que dije? No, no idiota! Arg… Soy un estupido, ni siquiera yo me puedo poner de acuerdo con mi pensamiento. La expresión relajada de Wilson cambio al instante y no era para menos, hasta me pareció ver sus ojos un poco húmedos, como puede ser tan sensible! Es igual que una mujer, con razón sus matrimonios no duran y seguramente también, por que no le gusta precisamente las mujeres, pobre de Wilson.

-No te creo- me dice nuevamente mientras se refriega los ojos- Eso es mentira- me sigue diciendo y se acerca más a mi y yo no puedo evitar tensarme y agarrarme más fuerte de mi bastón- No te creo… si es que fuese así, no estarías tan tenso como lo estas ahora

-Yo tenso? Já, no me hagas reír- le digo mirando hacia otro lado

-House, mírame- no me atrevo a voltear la cara- Mierda, House mírame!!

Me grita y de improviso, pone sus manos en mi cara y me obliga a mirarlo. Yo me quedo sin palabras y un incontrolable escalofrió recorre mi espalda, trato de que él no perciba lo que produce en mi

-Qué prete…- trato de preguntarle enojado pero no alcanzo a terminar la pregunta, porque el comienza a hablar

-House… yo… yo te amo!

Me lo dice y me besa. Yo me quedo paralizado que significaba eso de "yo te amo" no…, no puede ser. Me sigue besando, no puedo evitar corresponderle su beso. Es que estos besos son tan diferentes son como rudos, bruscos no lo sé… pero no dejan de ser calidos, es la combinación perfecta. Suelto mi bastón, y coloco mis brazos en su espalda, tratando de que no se aleje y él con su manos acaricia mi nuca, me siento a gusto, así que pongo mis manos en su pecho, pero… esto no puede ser! Que mierda… esto… esto está mal!! Le tomo con mis manos el cuello de su bata y lo alejo de mi con brusquedad, me mira confuso y extasiado

-Eres un maldito enfermo hijo de perra!!- le grito enfurecido- TU NO ME AMAS! Somos amigos... no puedes amarme

Amor? De qué rayos estaba hablando este imbécil?

**POV Wilson**

-Yo tenso? Já, No me hagas reír- me dice mirando a la ventana

-House, mírame- le pido, pero no lo hace- Mierda, House mírame!!

Le grito y perdiendo la paciencia, le tomo la cara con mis manos para que me mire. Sentir su calida piel bajo mis manos, junto a su barba me hace querer tenerlo más cerca. Este deseo es mayor que mi cordura. Él está quieto, paralizado seguramente, sus labios, sus mejillas y en especial sus ojos… es que tienen que ser tan hermosos!? Los miro. Y encuentro la respuesta a todo. De porque mis matrimonios no funcionan, de porque mi romances duran tan poco, de porque tengo que estar con una mujer nueva cada semana y lo más importante, de porque le he aguantado todo este tiempo, no creo que ningún amigo pueda haber soportado lo que él me ha hecho a mi al menos que… que sea un sentimiento más fuerte que la amistad… y si no cabe duda… yo le amo!, lo amo! Debo decírselo aunque después sea el hombre más desdichado del mundo, ya nada me importa…

-Qué prete…- … tengo que decirle

-House… yo… yo te amo!

Me sincero con House y sin poder evitarlo me acerco a él y le beso. Al comienzo, está quieto y no hace nada, por la impresión, pero luego me corresponde. Deja a un lado su bastón y me abraza contra el. Con la reaccion que tiene ante mi beso, pienso que House igualmente siente algo por mi, estoy casi seguro. Talvez no sea algo tan fuerte como lo que yo siento, sin embargo él también me quiere, lo puedo sentir. Seguramente House no se ha dado cuenta o no ha querido aceptarlo. Para eso estoy yo, yo le ayudare y ambos seremos felices, por muy difícil que sea. De pronto siento sus manos en mi pecho y no me emociono aún más, pero inesperadamente me toma del cuello de la bata y me empuja lejos de él y me mira encolerizado

-Eres un maldito enfermo hijo de perra!!- me escupe en la cara y yo siento una opresión en el pecho- TU NO ME AMAS! Somos amigos, no puedes amarme- me dice tratando de converse más a si mismo que a mi

Le miro y no sé que hacer. Era predecible que reaccionase así. No podía arriesgarme a decir cualquier cosa, porque si me equivoco seguramente perderé a House, ni siquiera sería mi amigo, y esa es mi peor pesadilla. Qué debo hacer?

-House, cálmate – le digo

-Qué me calme? Acabas de decir que me a…- ni siquiera él lo dice- …y quieres que me calme, Ah!??

Ya puedo ver que toma su bastón como un bate de béisbol y me golpea, me lo merezco seguramente

-Por favor House…- le ruego- No te enojes, yo solo estoy siendo sincero contigo… por favor entiéndeme

-Qué quieres que te diga Wilson? Qué yo también te amo? Qué te pida matrimonio? Qué te diga que me da lo mismo dar que recibir?- la ultima frase esta cargada de sarcasmo

-No hagas esto más difícil – trago saliva y le pregunto- tu realmente no sientes nada por mi?

-Si, siento algo por ti y es decepción- tengo un nudo en mi garganta- Por qué nos haces esto Jimmy?- me dice acercándose y puedo notar claramente en sus ojos la decepción y la ira- Por qué pones en juego nuestra amistad? Con algo que seguramente es mentira, solo estas confundido Wilson, confundido- termina diciéndome en un susurro

Le miro a los ojos nuevamente y ahora aparece un tercer sentimiento en sus ojos que opaca a los dos anteriores: el miedo. Se hace el duro por fuera, el fuerte. Su cuerpo manda el mensaje de que es un tipo seguro y desafiante, pero sus ojos le delatan. Probablemente tiene miedo de lo que acabo de confesar, de las consecuencias que puede acarrear en nuestra relación de amistad. Y si tiene razón? Y si realmente estoy confundido?. Puede que tenga razón, como siempre lo hace. Lo mejor para ambos es dejar todo como estaba, hacer como si nada ocurrió, así de esa forma todo vuelve a la normalidad. No me queda otra alternativa más que aceptar lo que el dice, solo estoy confundido. Más que mal, todo el mundo miente.

-Greg…- le veo estremecerse casi imperceptiblemente al nombrarlo de esa forma- Tienes razón, lo siento. Estoy confundido, perdóname. Para que te des cuanta de cuanto te quiero… como amigo- miento- No quiero perderte por una simple confusión. De ahora en adelante todo volverá a ser como lo era antes, lo prometo.

Cuando ya termino de hablar coloco mi mano en su hombro, apretándolo en un gesto cariñoso, tratando de traspasarle todos mis sentimientos a través de tan simple gesto. Al igual que él, estoy decepcionado de mí mismo, por no seguir adelante, por no ser valiente, por… decepcionarle a él.

**POV House**

Se ha rendido, así sin más, se ha rendido. Ese no es el Jimmy que yo conozco. Qué le ha pasado al otro Wilson? Por qué se ha rendido? _"Porque tu se lo pediste, idiota!" _Me contesta una pequeña vocecita en mi cabeza, que curiosamente es muy parecida a la de Cameron. Todos están cambiando _"eso también es culpa tuya" _ de nuevo esa molesta vocecita. Es que no se dan cuenta? Los estoy poniendo a prueba, a todos incluyendo a Wilson. Tienen que ser fuertes, seguir sus ideales, conseguir lo que quieren, pero Wilson cayó, fue el primero en hacerlo, el que nunca pensé que me decepcionaría _"Estas perdiendo a todos los que te quieren por esa estúpida prueba"_

Estúpida voz! Sal mi cabeza. Ahora yo debo seguir el camino que estaba haciendo Wilson, pero estaría arriesgando nuestra amistad, lo único preciado que tengo en mi vida. Lo mejor será hacer lo que él dice, total Todo el mundo miente.

-Sabia que te darías cuenta- le digo, a la vez que coloco mi mano en su hombro, imitándole- Amigos – le digo sonriendo

-Así es, amigos- me contesta devolviéndome la sonrisa- Como siempre lo hemos sido

**POV Escritora**

-Esto nunca paso- dice House

-Nunca sucedió- responde Wilson

-Nunca hubo beso- afirmo House, pero sus ojos decían lo contrario

-Cierto, nunca lo hubo- contestó Wilson entre serio y risueño, mintiendo con sus ojos como su amigo lo hacia.

Ambos se taladraban con la mirada, tratando de saber que pasaba por la mente del otro.

-Nunca hubo confusión sobre tus sentimientos hacia mí

-Si, nunca los hubo

-Bien dicho

-Yo… no te amo- dijo Wilson serio, pero mintiendo con la mirada como lo habían echo en todas sus respuestas y esperando la contestación de House y éste serio dijo

-Yo… no te ame, no te amo y no te amare- lo dijo claramente de nuevo mintiendo con su mirada inconscientemente

Wilson se sorprendió, indirectamente le había dicho que le amaba? Y no solo eso que le amó, le ama y lo amará. Consiguió disimular a duras penas su felicidad. Ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo mutuo y mudo. Aparentaban que no pasaba nada, sin embargo si que pasaba, pero lo mejor era no reconocerle, ni siquiera a ellos mismo. Se querían, se amaban y ya no había vuelta atrás

-Nos vemos mañana , Mi Jimmy-Pooh- se despide House

-Buenas Noches, para ti Greg

-Buenas Noches- dice saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola tras de si

Wilson observó como se cerraba la puerta y no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la cara y llorar. Se sentía feliz y triste. No entendía que le pasa. Estaba arrodillado en el piso llorando desconsoladamente, lo necesitaba de hacia ya tiempo desahogarse de alguna forma. Acababa de declarársele a su mejor amigo de muchos años y luego, entre comillas, habían llegado al acuerdo de que nada sucedió, no sabia si sentirse aliviado o tremendamente infeliz. Tenía que seguir adelante no todo estaba perdido.

El hombre que estaba en el pasillo, no se sentía muy distinto al otro, salvo que este no lloraba. No podía darse el lujo de hacerlo, eso era para los sensibles, para Wilson, pero no para él definitivamente. Ya no podía hacer nada, solo seguir adelante y esperar al futuro, darle tiempo al tiempo.

A pesar de todo, seguían siendo amigos, pero no cualquier clase de amigos.

FIN

* * *

GRacias, por leer D les agradeceria que me dejasen Reviews! 


End file.
